Reunion
by fluffybluff
Summary: Ten years after high school, the wallflower Kamiya Kaoru has turned into a gorgeous woman that even Katsu and Enishi, two of the former school player, couldn't resist. Will she go home with one of them, or will she turn to someone totally unexpected?


Disclaimer: RK isn't mine

AN: Another AU RK fic. Yes yes I'm being lazy for not updating the other stories… Anyways, I hope you like this. By the way, there are still people who got confused. 2nd year of high school in Japan is equivalent to year 11. My country used to use this Japanese system too, before changing it to the American one This fic was supposed to be funny, but it got a little sappy at the end so hang on… Also, this is actually the fic where Aoshi talked the most, compared to my other fics. I could never put words on his mouth, that iceberg, but when I read RK again, he's actually pretty opinionated, despite the fact that his emotion is as flat as a dead man's heartbeat. Anyway, don't forget to review, and enjoy! :D

:

**Reunion**

:

:

"Damn. Look at the babe." Sano almost dropped his beer as he gazed towards the beautiful woman who just entered the restaurant. Kenshin, who sat beside him, didn't seem to be interested in Sano's hot babe comment. He was still staring blankly at his nametag that he put on the table, beside his beer. He wasn't really in the mood for a high school reunion, but he had a mission that forced him to attend. Moreover, Misao, one of their best friends, were the one who arranged the reunion, so for him and Sano, attendance was compulsory.

"Dude, nine o'clock, hot babe! I don't remember anyone with that kind of ass from our generation." Sano said while elbowing his redheaded friend, trying to get his attention. Kenshin looked up lazily and sighed.

"That's Kaoru." He said briefly before looking back at his name tag and his beer.

Sano frowned. "Shit, that's the geeky Kamiya Kaoru from our class? How do you recognise her, anyway?" Sano asked, with his eyes still following Kaoru's butt. She sat down not too far away from them, and only when her butt disappeared into the cushion did Sano notice her nametag. "I can't believe it. Her name tag really says 'Kamiya Kaoru'. Damn, that girl sure grows up nicely." He commented, and Kenshin looked up.

"Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin mumbled, before snorting and gulping his beer. Sano frowned.

"You're being weird. What happened to you? I haven't seen you for two years since I went and did that training thing abroad, and you turned into this grumpy old man." He said. He then looked at Kaoru again and sneered. "Hey remember our second year of high school?" He asked.

"What's with the second year of high school?" Kenshin asked back, and Sano sighed.

"Do you not remember? She was being creepy. She put handmade cookies in your shoe locker, she made you that super-complete Biology note with sidenotes and hearts and ribbons and all when you missed it for three days, and she spoke to you in such a weird way. You were nice to her though, but then again you were always nice to everyone. You were soooo popular back then." Sano reminisced.

Kenshin sighed. "She wasn't being creepy. She was really nice to me." He said.

"Remember how it ended? She recklessly confessed to you in the middle of the canteen and forced you to answer then and there. That was the messiest rejection I've ever seen." Sano said with a chuckle. Kenshin sighed again and sipped his beer.

"Let's not talk about that." He said. Sano grinned.

"Let's see if you could still make her weak on her knees like you were in high school." Sano said, proposing a challenge.

"Not interested." Kenshin replied, and turned his head away from her. Sano snorted.

"Nonsense. I know you don't get laid that much anymore, but don't turn too cold! You'll die a lonely man." He said, and Kenshin chuckled.

"Lonely man, huh… I guess I'm a little too cold nowadays…" His voice faded away as his gaze fell onto the goddess on the other table again. Sano frowned, a little confused with his old friend's behaviour, and then shrugged and gulped his beer.

Not long after the awkward silence between them begun, the other guys sat at their table. It was the people who used to hang out with them in high school. Shinomori Aoshi a former high school kenpo athlete-turned-lawyer who was finally free from his wife's tight grip, Tsukioka Katsuhiro, a genuis painter famous for his colourful bachelor life and Yukishirou Enishi, Kenshin's ex-girlfriend's playboy younger brother. This sight was just like old times in high school, where they would sit together, joking around, and became the centre of attention of the whole school. Apparently, even after ten years, their charms were still intact; all the girls were obviously ogling and giggling at their table.

"Who is that? She's beautiful." Asked Katsu while looking towards Kaoru's way. Kenshin sighed, as if he was tired hearing the same question over and over again.

"That's Kamiya Kaoru." Sano answered, and Katsu and Enishi leaned forward.

"Wow. That's the dork who chased Kenshin around in high school?" Enishi asked.

"She's so… Different…" Katsu said.

"Heh. Tell me about it." Enishi agreed. He looked at Aoshi and then smirked. "Hey, Misao and that girl are friends right, Aoshi? Are they still hanging out together?" He asked.

Aoshi looked at Enishi and shook his head. "Don't even try. She will strangle you if you tried anything funny to her best friend." He said monotonously.

Katsu chuckled. "Can't believe that that's Kamiya Kaoru. I mean, remember that time when she suddenly confessed to Kenshin in the middle of the school canteen."

"Yeah, remember, Kenshin? You were dating my oneechan at that time. Kaoru suddenly screamed your name in the middle of the canteen, and then screamed that she loved you." Enishi added.

"Yeah, and then Kenshin rejected her and then she tripped over someone and had a bowl of ramen fell on her head!" Sano continued, and everyone laughed except Kenshin, who started to gulp his beer, and Aoshi, who leered at Kenshin.

"You could just leave if this party is annoying you." Aoshi said quietly, and Kenshin looked up.

"It's okay. I'm just still in a bad mood, that's all." He said with an assuring smile. Aoshi sighed and looked at the lonely Kaoru, who got a little startled when Misao _jumped_ on her as the way to greet her. Soon, a few girls went and joined the two as well. Misao was popular at school and had a lot of friends (real friends, because she was nice and friendly) even though she befriended Kaoru, who didn't really have anyone back then. Now, it seemed that Kaoru blended in so well with the girls, talking and laughing with them.

"You know what, I'll go and say hi." Sano said, before leaving the table.

He really went to talk to the girls, and especially to Kaoru. Kenshin watched them while kept on drinking his beer unconsciously, while the other guys were chuckling and watched Sano in amusement.

"That guy never learned, does he?" said a feminine, yet grim voice behind the guys. Everyone turned around and inside, they swore that they saw the devil herself.

Well, a pregnant devil, that is.

It was Takani Megumi, Sano's long time on-off girlfriend since high school, with bulging stomach of 7 months pregnancy, looking at the sight of a happy Sano surrounded by giggling girls grimly. Enishi and Katsu gulped.

"Me… Megumi-san… You look as beautiful as ever…" Katsu said. Megumi snorted.

"Save your compliment. It's not going to ease his punishment." She said, going over to the other table. A few seconds later, Sano's face changed from pure bliss to ghostly pale.

"HONEY?" He shrieked with what sounded like an unnatural, pubertal, squeaky voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Sano gulped. Kenshin almost smiled as he heard Sano whimpered.

Kaoru chuckled. "Megumi! It's been awhile!" She said, before hugging the bigger woman. Megumi returned the hug affectionately.

"Kaoru, dear, how are you doing? We haven't seen each other for a year!" She said. Sano frowned.

"You didn't tell me that you're hanging out with Jou- chan here!" He complained, and Megumi looked at him.

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Well, considering that we're about to have a family, we should be honest and open towards each other…"

"THEN IT GOES FOR YOU TOO! STOP FLIRTING WITH GIRLS BEHIND MY BACK YOU BAKA TORI ATAMA!" Megumi screamed, and the girls' table and Kenshin's table as well, was suddenly filled with laughter.

"I'm flirting with them right in front of you! You shouldn't complain anymore! Geez!" He defended himself, though everyone knew that sentence would be the end of him after tonight.

Enishi smirked at the festive sight. "I think I'll go as well."

"Or better yet, let's combine the tables." Katsu said, attempting to drag their table. Aoshi looked at Kenshin, who sighed for a thousand times today and lazily helped Katsu combined their table with the girls'.

"Just like the old times." Aoshi commented quietly as they sat and greeted the girls, and Kenshin nodded in agreement. It was exactly like the old times, the popular guys and girls were sitting together, making the loudest noise in the room, only this time Kaoru wasn't watching from the table where she sat alone, this time she joined them and laughed with them.

"So, what are you guys up to nowadays?" Katsu asked everyone. "As you all know, I'm still painting. What about you, Tae?"

Tae smiled as she took out some brochures. "Actually, I am re-opening my family restaurant with Sae. The grand opening is next week, and you all can come for some free food!" She said happily while giving the brochures to everyone.

"Yes, you can bring anyone you want, too." Sae added. "What about you, Sano?"

"I'm still working in my own garage. Aaand, as you all know, I'm expecting a baby boy… and maybe a wedding…? Maybe… I don't know…" Sano said with a shrug. Megumi snorted at her boyfriend's indecisiveness.

"I'm a lawyer." Aoshi said briefly. After a second, he took out namecards. "If you need to sue someone or divorce someone please consider me as your attorney." He said lightly, as if he was talking about something pleasant.

"I'm an independent curator." Enishi said. "And by the way, I will be opening my own auction house next month. You guys are welcome to take a look."

"I'm still in my manufacturing kitchen knife business." Kenshin said with a small grin. Tae and Sae giggled and said something about getting a free knife supplies for their restaurant, and Kenshin promised them to send two sets of professional chef knives to their restaurant.

"Well, I'm working in the hospital nearby." Megumi said.

"Is that still an ongoing action? I mean, you're knocked up and can barely walk with that belly…" Enishi commented with a snicker, and Megumi glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, Mister. Next time you're asking me for a discounted colonoscopy, I won't be as nice." She threatened, and Enishi's face became red as the rest of the table giggled. "What about you, Misao?" Megumi asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure whether to go back to work or not. I will decide in my second month of marriage." Misao said. "What about you?" She asked while looking at Kaoru.

"Well, I'm working in the painting gallery." She answered. Katsu and Enishi leaned forward, interested.

"Really? What kind of painting?" Katsu asked.

"Any kind, actually, but mainly traditional paintings from foreign countries, and several contemporary ones." She explained, and Katsu grinned.

"Well, then it fits my next project perfectly." He said, his hand slowly moved around Kaoru's shoulder. "I can show you around my atelier, you might be interested in putting some of my works in your gallery."

Kaoru smiled. "That would be an honour. You are very famous. Your paintings always go to the people with the best taste. I actually own one as well in my precious collection, though my favourite piece that you painted is still out of reach to me." She said. Katsu smiled charmingly at her, and then was about to say something, presumably some subtle, smart pick up line, but Enishi suddenly pinched him. He winced and let Kaoru's shoulder go.

"Traditional paintings from foreign countries, you said?" Enishi said, and Kaoru turned her head to look at him.

"Ah, yeah. Chinese, Balinese, Arabic… They have a pretty distinct style so a lot of people love them." Kaoru answered.

"That's great! I have a collection of this valuable Arabic art you might be interested in. It's a series of calligraphy with paintings from the 17th century."

"Really? That sounds great. Mind if I take a look sometimes?"

"No, not at all! In fact, maybe we can meet more often, since I have more at home. Arabic, African, Indonesian…" Enishi said, his hand slowly crept up to where Katsu's hands had touched her before. Kaoru's eyes sparkled with excitement; she didn't even notice that Enishi had wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Katsu looked at them, displeased and tried to distract her by taking her hand, and started talking about his new project that might sparked her interest.

Kenshin looked at them and then gulped his beer. He eyed the beautiful raven haired girl chatted with his two friends. Kaoru began to smile so wide; she was like a child surrounded by her favourite toys. She was always like this when someone started talking about paintings and art with her. She didn't care about her surroundings when she started to do something that has something to do with paintings.

The DJ started playing an old hip hop song that was famous during their high school time. Everyone got really excited; each and every one of them had their own memories about this song. Soon, people had flooded the dancefloor and started dancing as if they were ten years younger. Sano dragged Megumi and tried to dirty dance with her bulging belly, which brought laughter to their friends. Misao and the girls danced, since she knew that dancing with Aoshi was more boring than dancing with a log.

"Would you like to dance, Kaoru?" Katsu asked. Kaoru hesitated, and then looked at Kenshin and Aoshi. "We could talk about more about the project." He continued, and without thinking twice she grabbed his hand.

Enishi, who was left alone (well, with Aoshi and cranky Kenshin) looked at Kaoru and Katsu with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Like hell I would let Katsu take that fine piece of ass," he hissed, before following them to the dance floor. Soon, Kaoru was sandwiched between the two guys, each was whispering things in her two different ears.

Aoshi looked at them and shook his head. "She sure is popular today." He said. Kenshin chuckled.

"They're just boys being boys." He commented.

Soon, Sano came back after some fruitless effort trying to grind with his girlfriend, and the girls also returned to the table, tired but still very excited. Sano snickered as he stared at the rather erotic sandwich on the dance floor.

"I wonder who will be able to take her home tonight." Sano said. "I bet it will be Enishi. No one can resist that boy when he's all out."

"I think Katsu is charming, and he seems more like Kaoru-san's type." Tae commented. Sano looked at Tae.

"Wanna bet? One thousand?" He asked with a wink. Tae grinned.

"Fine. My money's on Katsu."

"I think I'll take Enishi." Sae said.

Sano looked at his two friends. "Aoshi? Kenshin?"

"I bet on neither. She will be alone tonight." He said, taking out his money from the wallet and placed it in the middle of the table.

"I'm with Aoshi. They are way too stubborn, right Aoshi?" Megumi said with a sigh, taking out her wallet from her purse. Sano frowned, a little unsure about what Aoshi and Megumi were implying, but then pulled out his wallet and put the money on the table.

"What about you, Kenshin?" Sano asked. Kenshin shook his head.

"I don't feel like playing. Sorry Sano." He said before gulping his beer again. Sano shrugged and started making a list on a paper napkin. Misao took out her wallet and pulled out some money.

"I bet that she will go home with someone else. Neither with Katsu, nor with Enishi." Misao said, placing the money on the table with a big smile on her face. "And this has to happen, or else I will kill a certain someone for making me lose one thousand yen." She continued with a grim look on his face. Kenshin sighed and shook his head at his friends' childish behaviour.

Soon Katsu and Enishi came back without Kaoru. Enishi looked pretty smug while Katsu only sighed when he slumped on the chair.

"Kaoru digs Arabic artefacts more than contemporary paintings." He said with a winning face. Katsu snorted.

"Don't get all cocky, Yukishirou. We still don't know yet." He replied defensively.

"Where is she now?" Megumi asked.

"Toilet. Anyways, when she comes back, we will know." Enishi said as he winked towards Katsu.

Soon, Kaoru came back and sat beside Enishi. Enishi smiled and put his arms around Kaoru's shoulder.

"Ready to dance again, princess?" He asked, and Kaoru smiled.

"Sure." She accepted his offer, and they started dancing very close to each other, ignoring Sano's whistle. Sano looked at the rest of the table with a satisfied smile.

"The moolah is for moi!" He said, and then looked at Sae who looked at him with a warning glare. "Well, and Sae's as well." He added unconvincingly.

"Wait! You don't know yet!" Misao said.

"Yeah? They look pretty cozy with each other." Sano pointed at the couple with his thumb.

Enishi started grazing against her arm, before taking her hands and then slowly put them on his shoulder. Kaoru giggled and started to sway her hips closer to Enishi's. Enishi then put his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer.

"A little more… A little more…" Sano cheered, loud enough for the whole table to hear but not too loud that it would distract the couple. His cheers grew louder as Enishi leaned closer towards Kaoru. "Come on Enishi… Make me a rich daddy…." Sano said impatiently with gritted teeth.

Enishi leaned closer and closer, and Sano and Sae cheered in joy. Enishi was about to cup Kaoru's chin when suddenly there was a loud THUMP from the table.

Kenshin slammed his empty beer glass and stood up with the red face.

"HIMURA KAORU, WE'RE GOING HOME!" He shouted.

The rest of the table and Enishi froze. They looked at Kenshin and Kaoru with eyes almost popped out of the sockets. Misao screamed in victory, Aoshi looked at Kenshin with an expressionless face, and Megumi sighed. The rest were just too flabbergasted to even move a muscle.

WHAT DID HE JUST CALL HER AGAIN?

"Kaoru, come home with me." Kenshin said. He wasn't shouting anymore, although there was an anger strained in his voice.

Kaoru snorted and pushed Enishi softly, and then looked at Kenshin with her hands folded in front of her chest.

"Why should I?" She asked with a challenging tone. Kenshin sighed.

"I am sorry that I keep on postponing the wedding ceremony preparation. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Please come home? It's been a week since you are staying alone in the hotel, and I am worried about your wellbeing." He asked, this time with a softer tone.

"I'm a big girl. You don't have to worry about me. There are people who would be willing to pay attention to me if you forgot about me." She said, pulling Enishi's tie. Enishi gulped, he didn't know what to say.

Kenshin sighed and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I miss you. I need you in our house. So please come home? I can't bear another day without you." He said, his face grew redder as the words came out of his mouth. The rest of the table looked at Kenshin and Kaoru with their jaws on the floor. They never thought that the popular, charismatic boy Himura Kenshin could look so pathetic and sad.

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a second, before shrugging. "Well alright." She said easily. "I will give you another chance to prove that I am still your first priority." She continued, obviously trying hard to look cold and distant.

Kenshin walked towards her with a smile and then pulled her close by the waist. Before she could say anything, he kissed her fully on her lips. Kaoru slowly closed her eyes and clung to him dearly. After the kiss that lasted five seconds, he pulled Kaoru's hand and they both walked towards the exit, of course, leaving the people on their table speechless. They all looked at each other, trying hard to find something to say. Only Misao grinned widely while slowly sweeping the money on the table into her bag.

"I never thought that that guy would do something like that." Aoshi said with a shrug.

"And I never thought that the stupid Tanuki would forgive him just like that. I was thinking that they would fight for a little longer." Megumi added.

"Heh. It's a good thing to put faith in Himura." Misao said with a smug grin while pretending to count all the money she got. Sano, on the other hand, looked really hurt.

"He used to be my best friend… I can't believe that this Iceberg knows something about Kenshin that I don't know…" he muttered tragically while looking at Aoshi with fury. Megumi sighed.

"Stupid. No one was supposed to know! It's just that Kaoru told me and Misao. Misao, of course would tell Aoshi. I, on the other hand, value friendship more than anything in the world." Megumi said proudly.

"Moreover, Kenshin doesn't know that I know." Aoshi added. Sano looked at Megumi with disbelief.

"I THOUGHT THERE SHOULD BE NO SECRETS BETWEEN US!" Sano shrieked with a pubertal pitch again.

Enishi grunted. "Damn that Himura. First my sister, and now a hot girl I've been trying to hit on the whole night?"

"Why are they so secretive about it anyway?" Katsu asked. Megumi looked at Misao, and Misao shrugged.

"Well, I guess no harm in telling you guys, since we're all good friends." Misao said. "Kenshin met Kaoru again last year, and ten months ago she got pregnant, so they decided to get married by registering it legally. She miscarried during the second month of the pregnancy." Misao explained. Sae, Tae, Katsu, Enishi and Sano nodded with a concerned face.

"Actually they only dated for a brief period of time before Kaoru got pregnant, so after she miscarried, Kaoru wasn't sure if Kenshin actually married her because of her pregnancy, or because he wanted to. She had been insisting for a wedding ceremony and a party, since they haven't had one yet, but Kenshin seemed so busy after her miscarriage. She's starting to wonder if he's regretting the marriage, and that's why she decided not to tell anyone about this before she was sure that a ceremony will happen." Megumi added.

"Well I'm still hurt." Sano sulked.

"Shut up. This isn't even about you, Tori atama." Megumi scolded him.

"Moreover, if they decided to tell, I believe that you will be the first person Kenshin called." Aoshi added.

"That's a lie…" Sano mumbled, staring into spaces with a dramatic hurtful look on his face.

**OOOOO**

"I didn't expect you to come to the reunion, since you're always too busy to do anything else… usually." Kaoru said calmly while looking at the street. Kenshin was too dizzy to drive; God knows how many glasses of beer he gulped today. "I guess for _fun things_ like this, it's pretty easy to just skip work."

Kenshin groaned. "I don't even want to think about what you're insinuating right now. My head hurts." He said. Kaoru chuckled.

"I'm not insinuating anything." She said.

"Then I don't need to read between the line." Kenshin replied with his eyes closed. Kaoru sighed, a little pissed off, and started driving a little faster. Just half an hour ago they shared a sweet and intimate kiss, and now they were back to being cold at each other again. Well, it was partly her fault, for being too cynical towards him, but she couldn't help it. After she miscarried, she could see that Kenshin regretted marrying her. They only dated for two months before getting married on the third month and losing the baby on the fourth. One thing after another went by too fast that they both were overwhelmed. More than being sad, she was actually annoyed at their state of relationship right now.

She stopped the car in front of their house, and then looked at Kenshin, who didn't seem to be sleeping but had his eyes closed. Kaoru patted Kenshin's shoulder slowly.

"We're here." She said. Kenshin suddenly took her hand, much to her surprise.

"Let me just rest for a minute." He said. A few seconds later, he suddenly let go of her hand and came out of the car. He walked towards the other side of the car and opened the car door for Kaoru. He grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled her towards the door, and then took off his tie.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, a little freaked out as Kenshin suddenly covered her eyes gently with his tie.

"Shh… Trust me, koishi." He said while tying the tie into a tight knot behind Kaoru's head, and then put his hand on her waist, while the other hand supported her and guided her to walk in the right path.

They entered the house, and then Kaoru felt that Kenshin whispered to her to stand still. He left, made a lot of clinking noises all over their large living room. The room started to smell different, and she could feel the comfortable warmth from the fireplace. He untied his tie, and Kaoru opened her eyes.

She gasped. Their living room was turned into something that resembled a cosy restaurant, only in this case, there was only one table and two chairs. The fireplace crackled as the fire burned the woods slowly, and the lights were off; there were only candles all over the room. In the middle of the table, there was a two tiered cake, which Kaoru knew that only Kenshin could make. There was also a bottle of champagne.

"This is beautiful… Although I don't really know what we're celebrating." Kaoru said, and Kenshin chuckled.

"I thought you'd be more emotional after seeing this." He commented while taking her hand and guided her to her chair. Like a gentleman, he pulled the chair and seated her properly. Kaoru blushed and chuckled.

"Well, I know that I would love to eat the cake." She said with a small grin on her face. Kenshin smiled. He pulled Kaoru's chair away from the table and then kneeled in front of her, in the small space between the chair and the table. He grabbed her hands and kissed them with his eyes shut. Kaoru blushed again.

"I miss you." He murmured, and then placed his head on her laps, as if he was a kid who was finally found his way home. Kaoru touched his red hair and realized that she had been missing him so dearly as well.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love me?" He asked quietly.

"What about you?"

"I love you. Too much, maybe." He said, closing his eyes as he enjoyed her hands between his hair.

"I love you too. More than anything." She whispered quietly. Kenshin lifted up his head and grinned. He took out a little blue velvet box and opened it. Inside, there was a diamond ring. A simple, princess cut diamond ring.

"Then will you marry me?" He asked. Kaoru looked at him, and then frowned. They were married already, although it was just by signing some papers and sending it to the government office. It was true that Kenshin never proposed before, though. Somehow, last time when they talked about marriage, it was just Kenshin bringing documents to her place and talked about how they should arrange their living situation. They didn't even have their wedding ring. They were about to make one before Kaoru lost the baby and Kenshin became miraculously busy out of the blue.

Kenshin sighed at the delay of her anwer. "If you didn't say yes, they you are not allowed to eat the cake, since I made the cake especially for my wife." He said with a humorous tone in his voice, even though Kaoru could catch a slight hint of nervousness.

"We're married, Kenshin." Kaoru reminded him.

"Yeah, but I never proposed to you, and we're not married in front of God yet." Kenshin replied.

"Do you even believe in God?"

"Well... You know..." He shrugged, and then looked at her with a serious face. "Kaoru, that's not the problem…" Kenshin changed the subject. "Don't you want your beautiful wedding ceremony?" He asked.

"I do want that… and I do want the cake… but honestly, I you didn't even explain to me about why you were avoiding me." She said. Kenshin sighed.

"Working… somehow… takes my mind of the incident…" He uttered quietly. "I'm sorry. I know you needed me more that time." He said, for the umpteenth times. "I attended the reunion because I know I would catch you there. Misao is your best friend, after all."

"If I said yes, would you promise to make me happy?" she asked.

"As long as you promised to be around me, I would try with all my might to make you the happiest woman alive."

"Sounds like a good deal." Kaoru said, a smile blossomed on her rosy lips. Kenshin smiled as well and lifted up his body as he reached for her face and kissed her gently on the lips. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and then hugged her. "I want my cake now." She said. Kenshin stood up.

"Ah yeah, sure…" He cut the cake and served it for Kaoru. He was about to cut another slice for himself, when he stopped. "I think I need to make a phonecall."

Kaoru looked at him, and then grinned. "Sure, sure. I'm going to update the girls and ask them to help with the wedding as well… after this cake, that is." She sighed happily and took a bite. "I think Sano would be very happy for us. He's your best buddy after all."

And he did sound happy. Kaoru could even hear him screaming through Kenshin's phone, and it wasn't even in speakerphone mode. Though, the way he expressed his happiness sounded a little incoherent for Kenshin and Kaoru. At one point the rooster screamed something that sounded like, 'SUCK IT YA LITTLE PRICKLY ICEBERG!'

At least he promised not to make bets anymore.


End file.
